GPS-denied navigation solutions for unmanned navigation platforms under development and early deployment today utilize real-world images to estimate the 3-dimentional location of objects surrounding the platform. For example, methods currently exist for extracting features from Light Detection And Ranging (LiDAR) based point cloud images of captured real-world scenes. The results of these methods, however, suffer due to the false detection of multiple planes in the LiDAR image where only a single plane exists in the real-world scene. Such false positives increase the processing resources necessary to resolve the point cloud image into reliable 3-dimentional information about the scene.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for reducing false positive detections of planes in GPS-denied navigation solutions.